Elegance Guided by Fate
by XoMissDaisyoX
Summary: Fate always works in mysterious ways, it's something far out of anyone's control. You could try to fight it but it will always be futile. Sometimes it's a curse but what Katarina and Daisy soon learn.. It's a blessing in disguise. Femslash!


**Author's Note: God damn it Daisy, this isn't Mickie/Alexa.. I know, I know. Don't shoot, if you like my writing, I am sure that you will like this too. I'll explain how this beauty was born at the bottom.**

**Pairings: OC/Katie Lea(Winter) and small appearance of Trish/Lita..**

**Rating: T**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and the company they work for. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

**NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

Katarina Waters let out a drawn out sigh as her blue orbs darted away from her friend to the cocktail that was sitting on the counter in front of her. Her finger traced around the top of the glass as her eyes turned toward the stage. Out of all the places that her best friend wanted to take her, a strip club was not how the German born woman wanted to spend her night. She would rather be reading or studying her scripts but no, Daffney was very persistent about coming here. "Ya enjoying yourself Kitty Kat?" The slightly older woman asked, leaning over on the bar stool to try and get Kat to look at her. The younger of the two women brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip as her eyes looked over toward the gothic woman. The pair had met about four years ago at the start of college whenever she was introduced to Daffney as her roommate. At first, Katarina thought the woman was strange to say the least, her behavior and her methods when it came to acting were bizarre. Katarina wanted to keep to herself and only focus on her studies. However Daffney slowly broke down those walls that she had put up for herself, they became friends. Over time, that bond only grew stronger and even both being college graduates, they still live together.

"This wasn't exactly what I thought you had in mind for our activities for the night. First off, why did you want to come here?" She asked curiously as she took another sip of her beverage. The club was loud, dark and reeked of god knows what. The only lights around were on the stage where the dancer performs and at the bar where they are currently sitting. "And second, when can we leave?"

"Don't be such a sourpuss. We have been workin' so hard. Time to unwind." Daffney spoke as she nonchalantly motioned over toward the bartender for more drinks. She was a master of mimicking several different accents for characters and personas that she comes up with. This was a skill that Katarina was improving on but nothing can match Daffney's abilities. It's one of the reasons why the gothic woman was such a skilled actress at a young age. "I have seen some cuties here tonight. Men and women both, so maybe we can find us a couple, huh?" The raven haired woman nudged her friend lightly as their next round of drinks had arrived.

Romance didn't interest Katarina in the slightest, never has even as a teenager. It seemed like foolish to have your heart belong to another person. Marriage seemed like a sham, even if people were in love; they shouldn't need a paper to represent that. Love was the last thing on her mind, Kat believed that she simply couldn't feel emotions like that. Not like that mattered, she was fine the way that she was, without weakness. "Do what you will, not interested." She quickly dismissed the idea as the blue eyed woman brought the glass to her lips once again. Daffney debated on forcing her to accompany her but decided against it. She grabbed her drink and hopped off the stool. Her destination was none of Kat's concern as her eyes glanced over toward the stage. She was rather bored sitting here watch all these people drool all over the women that would come up on stage. She wanted to go home for the night however the younger woman was not going to leave her best friend behind.

Another nameless dancer departed off the stage and Katarina debated on purchasing another drink. She had no idea how long she was going to be here so might as well get some enjoyment out of the alcohol since it was rather delicious. Her eyes once again scanned the area for Daffney but had no luck in locating her in this dark place. She had probably found someone to entertain her tonight. Alone time was something that Katarina was going to treasure. The second that her eyes went back to the stage, the next dancer had walked out. Half naked women dancing on a stage was something that normally interest the German woman. But the second she laid eyes on her, Kat had difficulty looking away from her. Whenever the stage lights devoured her, her features became more prominent and one thing was certain, she was the most stunning woman Katarina had ever laid her eyes on. Long, dark brown hair that flowed with every fluid movement to match the music that played. She had to be about the same height as the woman from Germany if not slightly taller even without those heels she had on. The dancer's body was toned, a slight athletic build but not too overly muscular. One thing stood out as the woman removed more clothing to expose more of herself, on her hip, was a massive tattoo. Kat was too far away to figure out what exactly it was and the woman was moving way to fast with her movements.

"Such elegance.." She mumbled to herself as the brunette took a sip of her drink once again. Normally Katarina might think of dancing in such a manner as trashy, however the way that the brunette danced showed a new light. Her movements were so graceful and the way she twirled around that pole was a work of art. Even only wearing the bottoms of her lingerie, everything about her screamed perfection to the aspiring actress. These thoughts confused Katarina as she watched the brunette crawl across the stage and accept the money that the perverts were handing her up front. Never has she been so captivated by someone before especially a stranger that was nameless to her. The brunette looked up and for a split second, it seems that their eyes had locked together for the first time. The heart inside her chest started beating rapidly almost felt like her chest was going to burst. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was she mesmerized with a complete stranger? A slight burning sensation pressured against her cheeks. Was she blushing? No, Katarina never blushes or feels mushy nonsense such as this. The music had stopped as the men roared for the almost naked dancer, that was enough to bring the college graduate to her senses. "Stop." The European woman scolded herself, shaking her head from side to side.

"You are acting so idiotic right now." Katarina turned her back to the stage and rested an elbow onto the counter as her finger circled the glass once again. She wanted to go home and forget that this night ever happened. That woman still lingered in the back of the young woman's mind even after multiple drinks. Why was she feeling like this? She never has before. Kat would fight every urge to turn and look at the stage, making sure not to see the dancer again. Sometimes it was a lost cause and she would glance back at the sound of new music. It almost saddened her whenever she would lay eyes on another dancer.

"Missie, you look like you could use a drink." A male voice spoke which was familiar to her, it was the bartender behind the counter. He hadn't spoke too much to Katarina, but that statement seemed odd. He had just gave her a new drink not too long ago, it was about half way full.

Katarina rotated herself on the stool and was about to speak to the bartender to answer him but another voice cut her off. "You are damn right I do, PJ." It caught her off guard that someone else had answered the man. Conversation amongst the crowd was something that Katarina hadn't paid any mind too. But something made her curious and her eyes followed the voice and the owner of voice made Kat's heart almost skip a beat. Out of everyone that it could have possibly been, it was the dancer from earlier in the night. The German woman was completely clueless on how much time had passed since she laid eyes on the brunette for the first time. She wanted it to be the only time however she wasn't going to leave until she found Daffney. Frankly now would probably be the perfect time to go and search for the gothic woman; her body was refusing to move from this very spot.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath as her eyes would linger on the dancer as she conversed with the bartender. The brunette brought her hand up to wipe the droplets of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. Her stomach immediately twisted into knots whenever the brunette looked in her general direction. What was there to be nervous about? Katarina wasn't exactly a people person but had enough social skills to not be this anxious. She wanted to get away, she had never felt so helpless before. Once again with one last gulp, the glass was again empty and a sigh left her lips. Maybe if the drunk brunette could locate her phone, texting Daffney to get the fuck out of here had become her priority.

"You are a new face around here, enjoying yourself hon?" Blue eyes looked in front of her to see the brunette standing in front of her mixing a cocktail of her own.

A lump formed in her throat as Katarina parted her lips to speak but nothing came out at first. '_Stop making yourself look like an imbecile.' _She scolded herself once again but this time it was mentally.'_Try again. Focus. You need to breathe.'_ "Never been here before tonight, not normally my cup of tea. I am having a more pleasant time than I thought I would."

A gentle smile appeared across the dancer's lips as she placed both the bottles over to the side. "That's good, I have seen you sitting here by yourself for a while now. Couldn't figure out why a beautiful woman like yourself would be sitting alone." She spoke while taking a drink of her mixed drink, leaning herself on the counter behind her. The compliment had broke through the German woman's defense, she wasn't expected such a response from someone she deemed much prettier than herself.

"I had company but for once, she isn't attached to my hip. I am not playing babysitter tonight." It was still hard to form any words to respond to woman in front of her but Katarina had to try. She had to make these confusing emotions go away, one thing that Kat hated more than anything was exposing any weakness she might have. These butterflies fluttering around in her stomach had overstayed their welcome. The actress had been attempting to drown them for a while now but nothing was working. Her cheeks were radiating a constant heat that she wasn't accustomed too. She needed to cool herself off.

"Mistress, I am going to go out for a smoke. Mind manning the bar until I get back?" The man known as PJ half shouted over toward the pair.

'_Mistress, huh.'_ Katarina thought to herself as she watched the dancer talk to whoever came up to purchase a drank. The name sounded highly sexual which was understandable, however it seemed to fit her perfectly. '_A woman with authority or control. I wouldn't mind th-' _The next thoughts that followed were very uncharacteristic of Katarina. There were risque in nature and she couldn't control the display of embarrassment that showed as the German woman buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong with me?" She was too drunk for this shit.

"Can't handle all that liquor, sweetie?" That voice snapped the blue eyed brunette head up to be face to face with Mistress once again.

Kat watched the brunette clean a glass with her rag as she pondered what to say next. "The liquor isn't the problem, love. Merely getting lost in thought whenever I shouldn't be. Nothing too major." She spoke not trying to dance around the subject any longer because the German woman doesn't want to say something she might regret. The woman known as Mistress nodded her head in understanding which eased the actress somewhat. She knew that the brunette wasn't going to probe about what's bothering her. Making sure that she had all her possession, Katarina stood to her feet which attracted the attention of the substitute bartender. "Perhaps I should go attempt to track my friend down and turn in for the night. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mistress."

"It was nice meeting you too, ummm.." Kat started walking away from the counter but halted once she heard the brunette speak again. "I don't know your name."

"It's Katarina. Katarina Waters." With a long sigh, the German woman started slowly making her way toward the entrance to get out of this crowded establishment. The toll of drinking all that alcohol was starting to take a toll of her. She was going to text Daffney and give her a few minutes to respond before departing. Kat wasn't going to stay here any longer. The feelings she had experience tonight needed to be a one time thing. She planned to never come back and put those thoughts of that woman and lock them away forever.

_About Four Months Later.._

"Thanks for coming with me, Daisy. I tried getting Ames to come with me but she hates stuff like this. You know her. I know you hate them too, but try not to snore too loud." Nicole glanced over toward the slightly shorter blonde beside her as she waved the pair of tickets in front of her. The brunette wasn't exactly fond of the idea of spending a Saturday night at some boring play. She hadn't managed to get a weekend off in so long that she can't even remember the last time. She wanted to relax at home for a bit but no, Trish had to drag her here because her girlfriend didn't want to go. "I'll remember this for next time she wants me to go to one of those stupid concerts."

"Are you two fighting again?" Daisy asked as Trish merely folded her arms across her chest and pouted beside her. That was definitely a yes in the brunette's eyes. "Why can't you two ever just talk things out?" Trish and her girlfriend, Amy, had been together on and off for three years now. There were one of the cutest couples that the brunette had ever seen whenever they weren't butting heads. She was always so envious of their love, she always wanted something so pure. Daisy never was that lucky and instead decided to not chase love, if it happens.. it will.

"Because she's just so stubborn.. ugh, I can never get anything to sink into her thick skull!" Patricia ranted for a short second before looking over at Daisy and her dead panned expression. "What?" These two were polar opposites of one another. Amy was that rebellious, punk rock girl and Trish was captain of the cheerleading squad in high school. For the longest time, the pair despised each other and after a while, they figured out that they were only fighting against the truth. One thing that they shared in common was their damn stubbornness, and when the couple fight, it's practically a war zone. Love always shines through and that's all that matters.

"Maybe you should listen to her as well, both of you need to listen to each other. Relationships thrive on communication."

'_Says the single woman..'_ The blonde let out a sigh and nodded her head in understanding. She knew that she was a little stubborn; okay a little is an understatement. That was why Daisy was her and Amy's best friend, the brunette was the third wheel that helped make sure they didn't kill each other. "I think you are just saying that because you want a little TNA."

"I can not deny or confirm said allegations." The younger woman spoke nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders as Trish narrowed her brown orbs at her. She wasn't going to admit anything out loud, she wasn't drunk for that. The blonde was definitely a bombshell but Daisy would never disrespect and betray her best friend like that. It almost happened once whenever the drunk blonde straddled the dancer, and Daisy snapped her out of it. It was at that moment that Amy and Daisy can never share the same hair color again. Red hasn't been a color that the brunette has done since.

"I… I can't with you. Let's get inside before it starts." The blonde fitness instructor wasn't going to try to argue with Daisy and her thought process. Knowing her, the brunette was probably just doing this to get under her skin. It always works though. Her and Amy were so similar. She merely grabbed the taller woman's hand and lead her into the theatre.

It was already jammed packed. The brunette looked around to see people walking around, her expression turned into a scowl. Daisy couldn't understand why Trish practically forced her into one of Amy's dresses. "Trish.."

"Yeah?"

"Look around us." The blonde did what she was told and looked around only to not figure out what Daisy was wanting her to see. Trish shrugged her shoulders at the brunette as Daisy sighed loudly. "We are the only idiots dressed like this!"

"My bad." Daisy blinked a couple times as the blonde grinned and started leading her in the direction toward their destination. Why does she even listen to Patricia at this point? Arriving in the area they needed to be in, the brunette's hazel eyes instantly started looking around to marvel at the beautiful interior. Looking up, the first thing that she laid her eyes on was the massive light in the middle. At this angle, it looks like a snowflake, obviously that's not what it's suppose to be. The complex design of the tiles with a mixture of glass that allows the moonlight to come in. The chairs were a bright red color which went well with the almost maroonish color of the curtain on the stage. "Woah this is so pretty. Come on, let's get our seats." There were two floors that divided the seats and the pair were on the bottom floor so they were going to have decent seats. Each floor had five sections that divided the massive amount of chairs. Daisy pondered for a moment, wondering how many people could sit in here. "You know, you look pretty hot with clothes on." Trish teased getting the brunette's attention as the blonde sat in her seat. "That dress suits you."

"Had to make a quick jab at my profession, huh Patricia." Daisy had to agree with her bestie on this one, she actually adored how she looked in the dress. Even though, she didn't have to wear the fucking thing. Naturally Ames looked way better in it but that was merely Nicole's opinion. The dress was red in it's color, and trailed down way past the brunette's feet. Lucky for her high heels weren't an issue. She wore the necklace that the redhead wears with the red dress, it was a collective of red gemstones that sparkle just right in the light. The gemstones almost made an upside down triangle and went along with the dress perfectly. The patterns throughout the dress gave it an almost a see-through look. The dress also exposed the perfect amount of cleavage without being too much for a night like this. "You are showing some goods too, I see."

"Pervert, stop looking at my boobs." The blonde sassed as Daisy couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the comment. Trish was wearing a baby blue dress that went all the way past her feet as well. It was strapless unlike the brunette's dress, throughout the design there were silver sequins that made it shine. That dress was perfect for someone as stunning as Trish Stratus.

"But they are just there though, I can't help it. You should be used to it by now."

"Y-You.. I swear that you and Amy were cut from the same cloth. It scares me." A pink hue appeared across the older blonde's face as she turned her head to look away from the dancer. The behavior amused Daisy knowing that she could still annoy Trish like that even though she didn't do anything wrong. Nothing wrong with admiring the female body, Patricia just happens to have a very nice one. The pair sat in silence for about a minute or so before engaging in small talk about various things. Trish would show the brunette all the cute photos and videos that she had gotten of Kenz, which is their dog that her girlfriend adopted several years ago. That lasted for about thirty minutes or so until the play started.

The beginning was unbearable for the brunette as she sighed, leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair. She hated stuff like this, it would probably never appeal to her. Daisy wondered how long it would take for her to pass out of boredom. A nap sounded good right now to the young dancer. She would occasionally open her eyes to see what was going on, but one woman in particular caught her attention. Everything about the character she was portraying screamed mysterious. The way that she talked in a slightly accented voice seemed familiar but Nicole couldn't pinpoint where she had heard it before. The fact the woman had a masquerade mask covering her face so the one feature that Daisy could see clearly was her piercing blue eyes. Her outfit was gorgeous, kind of medieval looking in nature, but the dancer had no idea what this play was about. The mask was black with a thick gold outline and random patterns throughout, massive black feathers stuck out on the right side. In the center of the chest was a gold and silver insignia that Daisy couldn't figure out what it was. It reminded her of angel wings. The sleeves were long, and massive and see through, it was the same material for the gloves that the woman wore. Her nails painted a dark red. The sides of the short dress had a lot of floral patterns too. '_She's gorgeous..' _The young dancer was completely drawn in to this woman not even having seen her face. The actress was absolutely gorgeous to her. It was completely out of character for Nicole to be so infatuated with someone like this but here she was. Her heart would only started to beat faster everytime the woman would face in her general direction. Her voice hypnotized the young brunette, even though she hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. She listened. She admired the woman's performance and how she delivered every line to perfection. It made this play so much more bearable.

Daisy was never one to crush on a stranger with a first glance but this actress was holding onto her heart at this moment. The woman turned to face the audience and the brunette's heart skipped a couple beats. It felt a whole lot warmer all of a sudden, those beautiful blue eyes.. It was almost like staring straight at her. She rested her head in her hand and felt the hotness of her cheeks. She was blushing like an idiot and the brunette couldn't let Trish see her like that.

The dancer wouldn't hear the end of it. What started to feel like an eternity went by so fast and before Daisy knew it, the play was over. Her heart ached to see that actress again just for a little longer. She didn't like feeling this way, she could hardly understand it herself. "I am astonished that you didn't fall asleep. You looked like you were enjoying it."

"It wasn't that bad." It was all that the brunette could really say as the pair started to follow the crowd and leave the auditorium. Her hazel eyes would occasionally be searching in hopes of seeing the actress again however that wasn't going to happen. She needed to know her name, and drag Trish out to any plays that she's in.

"I am going to go call Amy, I am going to step outside. Want to come with?"

"Nah, you go have phone sex. I will just chill here." Daisy smirked, giving the blonde a nudge while Trish just stared at her with narrowed eyes. The brunette knew that wasn't what Patricia meant, but once again, she got underneath the blonde's skin. Trish parted her lips to speak but instead decided against it and walked toward the front entrance of the theatre. Once the blonde disappeared from her site, Daisy was going to continue her mission and search for the mystery woman that has her heart hostage. That didn't go according to plan because the brunette spun around and immediately bumped into somehow else. "Oh shit, my ba-" Nicole started to apologize but couldn't complete the sentence realizing who was in front of her. '_What are the odds of this?'_ Her thoughts raced along with her beating heart as she was face to face with the woman she was hunting for, still in the same outfit. That face was so familiar now that the dancer at seen her without the mask on. It had been quite some time since she had laid eyes on the woman, she hadn't seen her since that night.

"Mistress? Fancy seeing you here." The woman spoke referring to the brunette as the only name she had been introduced by.

Nicole blinked a couple times almost in shock that the woman had remembered her from that night like she did her. '_She.. She remembers me.'_ The dancer had this feeling surface in her gut. It was something that she hated to feel.. nervousness.. anxious. One woman was all that it took for someone like her to crumble. Daisy wanted to understand why. Why her? "Katarina, you can call me, Daisy. I am not at work." Kat flashed a smile at the brunette. She had a perfect smile, the dancer didn't get to see it much that night at the club. "Yo-You were great tonight, I had no idea that you were an actress." She couldn't believe how idiotic she had sounded, the brunette never had any trouble conversing with a pretty woman. What made Kat so different?

"Daisy. I will remember that, and thank you, love. That.. that means a lot." The brunette really liked how her name sounded in that accented voice. She couldn't get a read on Katarina, her body language was about the same as her own. Was she flirting with her? Daisy had never been called 'love' before. "You look stunning tonight, even if it's a little.. overdressed for such an occasion."

"Yeah, um.. my friend practically forced me into this thing." Daisy wanted to run away now, she was making an complete fool of herself. This wasn't her, never. Her job basically had her flirting with any customer that laid eyes on her, man or woman, it didn't matter. A pinkish hue appeared across her cheeks as she chuckled slightly. "I am going to kill her later.. But, you look beautiful too hun, you captivated that audience tonight."

Katarina grinned softly almost shyly as a less subtle blush appeared on the paler woman's skin. The dancer noticed the blush and mentally grinned to herself, she was getting somewhere. The blue eyed actress looked directly at Daisy's face and looked away slightly once again. "Th-"

"Oi, I finally found you Kitty Kat!" A voice that Nicole had never heard before shouted as Kat rolled her eyes almost sarcastically. That was a sign that Katarina knew exactly who the owner of the voice was. It was a woman with medium length, black hair and the dancer had no idea who this woman was. She could only assume that they were friends. "I had been lookin' everywhere fer ya." The shorter woman turned to be face to face with Daisy for the first time, she seemed to be an extremely curious woman. Her eyes were exploring the brunette's body and Nicole wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this bold behavior. The gothic woman nodded her head briefly before turning her attention over toward Kat. She grinned, poking the slightly taller woman's cheek beside her. "Warten Sie eine Sekunde, Kat, werden Sie rot? **(Wait a second Kat, are you blushing?)**"

"Seien Sie nicht lächerlich, Daffney, Sie sehen Dinge. **(Don't be ridiculous Daffney, you are seeing things.)**" Katarina spoke back in a language that Daisy had no idea what it was. She wasn't going to deny that it sounded hot but she was curious about what they were talking about.

"Du bist so ein schlechter Lügner. Du magst sie, nicht- **(You are such a bad liar. You like her, don't-)**" Daffney waved her arms in an exaggerated motion until Katarina stopped her from speaking my stomping down on her foot. Daisy was confused by the action of the actress but it still amused her. It got her to let out a chuckle and that was enough to get Kat's eyes to glance back over at her. "Bloody hell, Kitty Kat, you didn't have to do that."

"Ignore her. Daffney tends to talk a little crazy at times."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich nehme deinen Snack nicht von dir. Sie ist hübsch, du hast einen guten Geschmack. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag sehen würde, an dem Sie Romantik verfolgen würden. **(Don't worry, I am not going to take your snack from you. She's pretty, you have good taste. I never thought I would see the day that you would pursue romance.)**" The woman known as Daffney spoke again which didn't help because Daisy couldn't understand what language they were speaking.

Katarina looked over to her best friend in a shocked demeanor and once again, her cheeks flushed in a pink hue. "Fucking hell."

"I have never heard swear words sounds so sexy in my entire life." The dancer mumbled barely loud enough for the duo to hear. Daffney grinned nonchalantly looking over toward her best friend that smiled at the compliment.

"Daisy, there are you!" The brunette mentally facepalmed upon forgetting for a few minutes that she wasn't here alone. Trish made way over toward the three women with a smile that could mean many things. She was hoping that the blonde would talk to her girlfriend for hours on end, she wanted more time with Kat. If her friend wasn't around, she could have gotten to know her; she's still a mystery to her. A mystery that Daisy eagerly wants to solve. "Are you ready to go?" The blonde once again spoke excitedly, her hand grabbing onto the brunette's.

"I suppose that we should depart and head home as well." That made Daisy's heart break knowing that it was Katarina that said that. "I.. I'll see you around, love."

"Yeah." That was the last thing that Daisy had said before she followed behind her company for the night. Her eyes would occasionally glance back to see that both of the women had disappeared from her sight. Kat was gone once again and it hurt her in ways that she couldn't describe. It was nothing but pure luck that she happened to be here tonight. Maybe it wasn't luck, but perhaps something more than that. The brunette needed to remember to thank Trish for bringing her out tonight, if she would ever shut up about what her and Amy talked about. Fate. Daisy didn't want to believe in stuff like that but out of the tens of thousands of people in Hollywood. The pair were at the same place at the same time. This was definitely a one time thing, she made the mistake and didn't hit up Kat for her number. How was she suppose to get in contact with her? She was going to beat herself up forever for a blunder like that one, these are mistakes she normally would never make. '_I hope so..'_

_Three months later.._

Christmas time was right around the corner with just three weeks left, being in Hollywood never made it seem like Winter was here. It was always in the low seventies, people were parading around in tank tops and shorts. Katarina was not one of those people, she always wore jeans unless the role calls for a different attire. She had decided to go fetch herself something to eat instead of cooking at home. The actress could only take so much of her roommate before it takes a toll on her sanity. It had been a busy past couple of months of the German woman. She had secured her past role in a play and had several performances in that role. The blue eyed woman would get another chance to audition for another play just a month later, she had secured a lead role there. Not exactly being on the big screen, but Kat knew that her time was going to come someday. She couldn't expect it to be handed to her, that's not her cup of tea. Her eyes scanned the sign on the front of the building that read 'The Griddle Cafe', it would do for lunch. It had mainly Mexican cuisine and that was sounding good to the German woman. She walked in and it seems barely busy but thankfully she didn't have anywhere that she needed to be today. Walking in, she was scanning the area for a place to sit. The actress decided on getting a table over by the windows until a voice cut her off. "Katarina, is that you?"

Katarina froze in her tracks as her heart was starting to beat relatively faster than normal. The voice was so familiar to her. '_It couldn't be.'_ Throughout her entire life, there was only one person that made her feel the butterflies that she was feeling right now. Her suspicions were correct as she turned to be face to face with the dancer from the club several months prior. A woman that previously Katarina never wanted to see again, part of that was still true. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue to feel these things for the woman she hardly knows. But at the same time, there has to be a reason that they keep encountering each other like this. Perhaps it was a sign, or nothing but pure luck. "Daisy? Hello love.. It's been quite some time."

"Y-Yeah. It has." Nicole flashed a small smile at the German woman while resting her hand against her hip. Daisy hated how nervous she felt right now, it's only with Katarina too but this time needed to be different. '_Stop sounding like a moron.' _Daisy scolded herself, she was quick to act. The brunette complimented, "You look great, I like what you did with your hair."

"T-Thank you, love." Katarina stuttered slightly as a slight pink blush appeared across her cheeks. '_She noticed.' _It had tickled the actress to pieces that the dancer had realized such a small change about her appearance. She had decided to dye it back to black which she hadn't done since college. Although her natural color is a dark brown, the difference was there.

'_Speak you idiot..'_ The brunette started scolding herself again after several seconds of silence. She didn't want Kat to walk away like before, she found comfort in her company even if it's for a short while. She liked the indescribable feeling inside her right now. "Would you like to sit with me?" She gestured over toward a corner table which was perfect and away from the main crowd of customers. "I hadn't ordered my food yet.. Um..maybe we can actually get to know each other."

"I would really enjoy that, love." Katarina was shocked that she immediately responded to the brunette's generous offer. It made her happy because there was that small part of her that was going to decline and find somewhere else to eat. She shouldn't be torturing herself like this. Why allow herself to continue to feel this things that she has yet to understand? The actress would only feel pain that wouldn't leave for some time after today. Katarina needed to figure this all out. Daisy, on the other hand, grinned like a excited school girl as the pair walked over toward the table. The dancer was surprised that Katarina agreed to have lunch with her, they were still technically strangers. Both women set their bags on the far side of the table and waited for the waitress to arrive to get their drinks. That took a couple minutes of not really talking and a lot of awkward eye contact. Once the waitress got their orders, the German woman managed to clear the imaginary lump in her throat and spoke. "What have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Working at the club, that's about all I do besides sleep. What about you?" Nicole wanted to slap herself for giving such bland response but she wasn't going to lie. Whenever she isn't working, she's probably asleep with the fucked up sleep schedule she has. Daisy's day normally starts at about two in the afternoon and ends at about seven in the morning whenever she gets home. Sometimes on rare occasions, the dancer would be able to get an evening nap and go in later at night. PJ never had her there for more than nine hours a shift.

"Well I had done several more performances for that play that you and your friend had seen. After that, I managed to secure a lead role in another play and I recently finished there." Kat had thought back to that night of her first performance where her run-in with Daisy happened. There was that blonde there with her, calling out her name and handing onto her hand. She felt a pinch a jealousy slip through, her curiosity about that blonde woman had grown But the German woman didn't want to assume the worst and think that the brunette might already have a significant other. '_Maybe she's just a friend or a relative.. Surely she would mention a girlfriend but then again, we just started talking. What if she isn't even attracted to women?'_

"I'd believe it. You have the beauty and the talent." Daisy cooed with a smirk across her face. For the first time since talking to the beautiful actress in front of her, she was starting to sound more like herself.

'_Okay, that was definitely a flirtatious remark.'_ That statement enough was to put Kat's heart at ease for the time being. There was a chance at something after all, the actress didn't need to over react. "Flattery gets your everywhere, love." Katarina managed to speak in her own flirtatious tone which got Daisy to arch a brow in surprise. She hadn't expected to get a response back but it made her heart beat faster. Her pet name for the brunette always made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Was that specifically for her or was it a European thing? There was several more minutes of small talk before their food had arrived. Kat's nervousness was slowly starting to fade away as was Daisy's. There was less awkward silences and glances between each other, or small things like playing with their hands. They were getting accustomed to each other's company. "Out of curiosity, what made you get into dancing at that club? Not trying to offend you or anything."

"None taken, when I was eighteen I was in desperate need of a job and the offer was put on the table for me. The owner's name is PJ, I am good friends with him and his boyfriend. He gave me the job, couldn't go to college like I wanted. It's just life, it gets me good money most nights."

The German woman nodded in understanding before taking a bite of the food in front of her. She understood the hardships of living in an area since as Hollywood, and the brunette had to do just that to survive. Kat used the knife to cut off another piece of her grilled chicken before asking, "What were you going to do if you did go to college?"

"You know, it's been a few years." The way that Daisy said that sentence made her seem a lot older than she actually was. The brunette was only twenty four years old and had been at that club since she was eighteen. It wasn't her ideal job to be twirling on some pole for money but it made the money to make due. That was all that mattered to her. "I can't remember what I wanted to do. College can wait until after Natasha graduates."

"Natasha?"

"My little sister, she's eleven. I had to get a job to take care of her." Natasha was Daisy's pride and joy, the only sibling that the dancer had. They had been alone together for what seemed like an eternity together but she treasured every moment they spent together. Working nights had it benefits, Nicole was home in time to wake her sister up and get her to school. The alarm would go off, Daisy would go pick her up and fix dinner. Even though the dancer wasn't the best at school, she always made the effort to help her sister with her homework.

"I'd say she's very lucky to have someone like you as her big sister." In the brief time she had spoken to the stunning dancer, Katarina had gather what kind of person Daisy was. Not only was she beautiful but seemed to have a compassionate heart and a gentle soul.

A vibrating noise cut off their small talk as Daisy looked down at her phone to see that it was a text message. She knew instantly what that meant. "Speaking of Natasha.. That's her now. I have to go pick her up for school in a few." Katarina once again nodded her head in understanding, she wanted to frown but it was something that couldn't be helped. The actress wanted to be selfish and see if maybe the brunette could stay a little longer. But her sister is a priority, Kat would never come between them. The best course of action was to not let this food go to waste, it wasn't the cheapest place in Hollywood, nothing around here was. The longer that they talked, the more their connection grew and Kat never felt like this about anyone before. It was only Daisy. The brunette hadn't felt such a strong attraction to someone in some time and Nicole knew that Kat was something special. "You know, with as big as Hollywood is, we always seem to run into each other. As corny as it is sounds, it seems that fate is working some magic here."

"It's not corny at all, love. I was thinking the exact same thing." Their thoughts were going down the same path right now. Fate kept bringing them together and Katarina finally realized why. These two were meant to be acquainted somehow or someway, whether it be a romantic way or just friends. Romance was always a foreign concept to the actress, but with Daisy, she had slightly explored that option before. Of course, Kat would always scold herself and dismiss said thoughts, they were foolish. Or perhaps, she had been the foolish one all along for not believing in such things.

Both women had been done with their food for a few minutes but they shared the same feelings about not wanting to leave the table. Unfortunately for Daisy, that was exactly what she had to do. She couldn't leave her little sister at her school while she socialized with the beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Nicole almost debated on calling Trish or Amy to go in her place. That was wrong. The waitress brought the check and set it down on the table before leaving once again. "I got it." The words left both their mouths almost instantly as the women had reached out to grab the bill. They blinked at each other while their hands brushed against each other lightly.

"Don't worry love, I got it." Katarina had taken the initiative and slid the bill underneath the brunette's hand.

Daisy really wanted to protest the nice act but however that was the opening that she had been looking for. She will let it slide, just this once. "Fine, I won't argue but next time, it's on me."

The actress blushed slightly as she repeated a couple of the words that were previously said. "Next time..?"

The dancer had stood up from the table, grabbing her purse and the box of leftover food. She hated that her time with the actress was going to end. "Kat, can we do this again sometime? I would really like to see you again." Katarina looked up at Daisy and noticed the redness of her cheeks, she was blushing. It was a question that had Kat's heart racing but at the same time, it was one that she was longing to hear. "I mean, maybe when you aren't busy.." The German joined Daisy and stood up from the table as well.

'_Was.. was she just asking me out? Like.. a date?' _A smile formed across the German woman's lips as she didn't have to think about that answer. It was directly in front of her. Daisy had appeared in front of her two other times and both times, Katarina had left her behind. Those thoughts at first terrified her, the thought of developing romantic feelings.. was a first for the actress. However now, it was something that Kat was going to embrace. No longer was she going to deny that and put herself through such loneliness again. Without really thinking, Katarina leaned over and planted a small kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Now that would be idiotic of me to deny such a request, I would love too and this time, it won't be by pure coincidences."

**Author's Note: I wrote the fluff. It's so cute. The awkward but natural conversation, the reactions all the blushing. So cute.. I actually got the idea of this one-shot whenever I was working on the next chapter of Bonded through Imperfections. I was starting to get stuck, the chapter is like 90 percent done and will probably be out this weekend. My mind strayed to other couples that I might want to write. One came to mind. I really wanted to write my guilty ship which is Winsy (Winter(Katie Lea)/Daisy). So at 5am one random morning about a week ago, this idea was born. The idea revolve around the way fate works. Of course I had to put Daffney in the story as Kat's best friend, who was the one that dragged her out to the strip club. Kat would never go by herself, I know that, you know that. Also I used Google Translate for the German sooo idk how accurate it is but I try. Now the Trish/Lita pairing was random. Knowing Daisy's character, I wouldn't see her going out to some play. She would find it boring. So I chose a friend to drag her out.. I was going to pick Mickie or Maria but I use them all the time. I picked Trish. And then I thought of a reason while she forced Daisy to go, because Lita wouldn't go. So bam, they were made a couple that were fighting.. also Daisy's best friends. Of course Maisy is my OTP, and in that universe, Kat is welll… a bitch.. I decided to challenge myself to see how well I could humanize Katarina, I think I did a pretty good job. There is potential for a sequel here but I don't know if I will.. Maybe one day.**

**If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


End file.
